Funny Bleach Episode 42
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Poor Rangiku gets teased in many funny ways. Lmao.


Funny Bleach Episode 42: Fun And Dirty Torture

This is the day after Rose and Orihime`s romance. A really dirty romance if you ask me...

*Rangiku is sitting next to Hitsugaya on the couch while eating candy* Oh my gosh, i love candy.  
*Hitsugaya* I wouldn`t mind having one. *Smiles*  
*Rangiku* Sure.  
*Hitsugaya eats the candy from her hand* Lol. It`s delicious.  
*Rangiku* I know. *Eats another one*  
*Rukia walks in with Ichigo and they both sit on the couch*  
*Ichigo has a weird look on his face*  
*Rukia* What`s up with you, Ichigo? Why the weird face?  
*Ichigo* It`s just weird, ya know?  
*Rukia* Yes, i think we`ve established that. I mean why is it weird?  
*Ichigo* It`s just that when i always used to sit on this couch, Gin jumps on it, sitting next to me and annoys me. But now..he`s not.  
*Rukia* Aww, you miss Gin.  
*Rangiku quickly sits straight on the couch* Say what? *Ichigo* I don`t miss him. *Starts to cry* That smiling bastard!  
*Rukia hugs him* Aww. There, there.  
*Orihime and Rose walk in holding hands* Hi everybody.  
*Rukia* Hi you two. What`s up?  
*Rangiku eats another piece of candy*  
*Orihime* You mean besides the fucking? *Gigles*  
*Rangiku chokes on the candy* What?! *Quickly looks at Rukia frightnened* Rukia, what are they talking about?  
*Rose* Relax, sweetie. We`re just messing with ya. Lol.  
*Rangiku* Oh good.  
*Rukia* I don`t really see what the big deal is. Why must you always freak out when they say stuff like that?  
*Rangiku* Because believe it or not, Rose is me. She`s like a naughty, horny decoy of me and i can`t stand that. *Orihime* You mean you can`t stand seeing us do this? *Frenches Rose*  
*Rangiku* Yuck! Stop it already.  
*Hitsugaya* Honey, relax. She looks just like you but that doesn`t mean that it`s really you kissing or frenching or fucking Orihime.  
*Rangiku makes a silly face* Thanks, honey.  
*Hitsugaya smiles happily* You`re welcome. *Rangiku screams* But it`s still me! It`s MY body, MY tounge, MY finger, MY mouth! It`s all ME! It`s like me with a whole different and kind of creepy other personality that i know nothing about! I can`t stand it!  
*Rose* Ya know, there`s always room for three.  
*Orihime* Yeah. Even three can play at game. Can you imagen how incredibly hot and wonderfull it would be like if i got fucked by two Rangiku`s, eatch with different personalities and intentions? Lmao.  
*Rukia* You`re right. I really can`t imagen that. *Stares at Rangiku* LOL.  
*Rangiku* What are you laughing at. Look, can we just change the topic, please?  
*Rose* Okay, fine.  
*Everyone`s quiet*  
*Rose looks at the weird look on Ichigo`s face* So Ichigo...what`s with that look on your face?  
*Ichigo bursts into tears again* It`s just so sad! *Runs outside with both hands covering his face*  
*Rose* What the fuck? What i say?  
*Orihime* I have no idea.  
*Rukia* The poor guy finally misses Gin. Especially when he used to jump next to him on the couch and tortures him. Ask Ichigo about that and see what he does. *Laughs* *Orihime* I can`t believe he`s been holding it in all this time.  
*Hitsugaya* Yeah. What a girl.  
*Byakuya walks in* Was that Ichigo i just saw running like a girl?  
*Rukia* Pretty much.  
*Hitsugaya* See? Even Byakuya thinks he acted like a girl.  
*Byakuya* Thank God. I thought i was losing it for a minute there. *Looks at Rose* And wow, Rangiku. You look sexy today.  
*Rukia* That`s Rose.  
*Rose hugs Byakuya* Hiya.  
*Byakuya* Rangiku, you never told me you had a twin sister.  
*Rangiku* That`s because i don`t. Idiot.  
*Byakuya* But if she`s not your sister...then who is she?  
*Rukia* Byakuya, that`s her naughty gigai. You don`t remember her?  
*Byakuya starts to look scared* Wh-what?  
*Rose waves at him* Hi hi. *Purposely winks at him*  
*Byakuya screams and hides behind Rukia* Stay away from me! D-don`t come any closer! I mean it!  
*Rukia* And i thought you said you never act like a girl. What a "brave" big brother i have.  
*Rose* Aww. Byakuya, you don`t have to hide from me. I don`t bite. *Smiles*  
*Orihime* Actually, you do. Lol. *Winks at her*  
*Rangiku* Oh God, not again.  
*Orihime* Come on, i`m telling the truth here. Lol.  
*Rangiku* I don`t want to hear anymore of your dirty talks. Please, cut it out.  
*Orihime* Cut what out? Lol.  
*Rangiku* Oooh come on! Stop that. Wait..is there something to cut out? I should stop.  
*Rose* I`m going for a walk. You wanna join me, Orihime?  
*Orihime* You bet. I`ll go anywhere with you.  
*Rangiku* Even hell?  
*Rukia* I know where these walks lead to.  
*Rose and Orihime walk out*  
*Byakuya sticks his head up from behind the couch* Is she gone?  
*Rukia* Yes, Mary. She`s gone.  
*Hitsugaya* Lmao. Mary. I like it.  
*Byakuya* Very funny...laugh all you want.  
*Hitsugaya* I will. LMAO! There, i laughed. Happy now?  
*Byakuya* Anyways. Where`s Renji? I need to show him something.  
*Hitsugaya* I hope it`s not your dick. Lol.  
*Rangiku* Did you hear what he said? He said he neeeds to show him something. LOL.  
*Rukia* LMFAO! No, i haven`t seen him, Mary. I like that name. It suits you. *Hitsugaya* It totally does.  
*Byakuya* Enough. And stop calling me Mary!  
*Rangiku* What do you mean, Mary? You don`t like the name Mary, Mary? LMAO.  
*Rukia* Oh my God this is so damn funny.  
*Renji walks in* Hey, guys.  
*Rangiku* Mary wants to show you something.  
*Renji blushes* And who is this Mary? *Smiles*  
*Rukia points at Byakuya*  
*Hitsugaya* He wants to show you his dick. *Laughs*  
*Renji* Eww. That`s nasty.  
*Byakuya* They are dirty liars, Renji. Let`s go somewhere private where they can`t bother us. I have to show you something.  
*Rukia* Oh my. Did ya hear that? He wants to go somewhere private with Renji.  
*Rangiku* Oh dear. Lol.  
*Renji* Okay, stop joking around, guys. Lol. *Walks out with Byakuya*  
*Hitsugaya* And that`s the last time we ever saw Renji as a straight man.  
*They all start laughing their asses off*  
*Rangiku* Good one.

*In the men`s bathroom*

*Renji* Okay, this place looks private enough* What did you want to show me?  
*Byakuya* This.  
*Renji`s screaming voice from outside the bathroom* AAAAAAAAAAH! WTF IS THAT!  
Lmao.  
The End 


End file.
